Darkness
by RED TIGER SKUNK
Summary: I got this from a drawing I made on deviantart poke-animegrl18 if ya wanna check it out What happens on Team Furry's way back through the Sentry Duty tunnel? Plz review! One-Shot! C:


Darkness

**A/N: **

**EeveeLuvr18: Yo im back! XD This is just a short fic about Emi(me) and Sam(Shinx). I restarted my game as a Eevee cause it's just my fav Pokemon. This came to me after I did Sentry Duty for the first time. (with a perfect score I might add) But enough about me it's time to get on with the show! Enjoy! :D Oh yea forgot to say short One-shot!**

**Emi and Sam: EeveeLuvr18 doesn't own Pokemon just the her DS and the Games she bought.**

Another day with Sentry Duty complete with a perfect score. Sam and Emi were making there way through the dark tunnel by feeling they're way out. Emi in the lead. It was going great until Emi let out a small scream.

"What's wrong Emi?" Sam asked scared said Eevee had hurt herself.

"Umm…Sam l-look where your left hand is…" Emi stammered.

Sam could only see the outline of them but he realized his left hand had found its way to Emi's rear-end so to speak.

Sam gulped and took his hand or paw in this case. "Umm… S-sorry Emi…" he said though you couldn't see it he was blushing furiously.

Emi was embarrassed but said "Its ok…I kinda liked it…" she muttered the last part but Sam still heard it.

At that point they had stopped walking all together**(A/N: Shuld all together b 1 word?). **Emi looked back at her partner.

Sam lost all senses and tackled Emi to the ground. "S-Sam! What are-" Emi was stopped in mid-sentence as Sam crashed his lips to hers. Sam's eyes were closed while Emi's eyes laid wide open out of pure shock. Until her eyes slid closed and she slowly leaned into the deeply wanted kiss. After about a minute, which seemed like an eternity to the two Pokemon, they came apart to breath. Breathing heavily they stared into each others eyes. Brown**(A/N: Whenever I draw about these 2 I make Emi[me] have brown eyes like mine) **collide with yellow. They smiled at each other and were about to share another kiss when:

"HEY, YOU GUYS STUCK OR SOMTHIN?" Loudred's voice boomed inside the cave. It was then that Team Courage**(A/N: They're team name btw)**realized they had been down there much longer than usual. Sam quickly got up off of his partner and she got up. They smiled again with love affection then rapidly ran through the tunnel.

"Took ya long enough!" Loudred scolded them as Team Courage walked into the Guild's Second Floor. "Why did ya take so long any ways?" Loudred asked curiously.

Sam and Emi blushed they were about to say something when Chatot came up to them.

"Well hears your bonus for your hard work. Pretty soon you might have to take Diglet and Loudred's job." "HEY!" Loudred boomed.

"Oh hush! It's time for dinner anyways." Chimecho said as she ringed her bell**(A/N: Sorry if Chimecho is a guy, I wasn't sure /:] ) **which made everyone come down and burst into the Eating Hall.

XxXxXxXLATER THAT NIGHTXxXxXxXxX

Sam was getting ready for bed when a Thunderstorm was in the making. Sam walked over to the window. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Emi shiver when lightning struck. Emi was curled up in a tight ball shivering.

Sam got an idea and he walked over to Emi silently. Emi didn't notice he was there until he laid down next to her with his tail curling around them. Emi was shocked at first then relaxed.

"Goodnight Emi" Sam whispered in her ear, which sent chills up her spine.

Emi kissed his cheek, Sam responded by blushing. This made Emi giggle "Goodnight Sam" she said as they both drifted off to sleep.

But unknown to them a simple Bidoof had come across there little goodnight. Bidoof's jaw hit the ground as Emi kissed Sam good night.

END

**A/N: EeveeLuvr18:**

**Well wachya think? Plz review! I wuld luv u 4eva! :D Well not really but watchya gonna do? XD Plz not 2 many flames! And sorry about all the interruptions. Also if any of u guys hav read my Azu fic, plz send me message im outta ideas 4 dat fic! DX I need help!**

**Emi: You need professional help…**

**EeveeLuvr18: HEY!**

**Sam: hahaha XD**

**EeveeLuvr18: Wats so funny?**

**Sam: U sound like Loudred! XD**

**EeveeLuvr18: o-O Damit all 2 hell… Well I better go b4 I say somthin really bad. PEACE OUT HOMIEZ! XD**

**-EeveeLuvr18**


End file.
